


3 minutes

by crispy777 (orphan_account)



Series: ‘for now’ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based off of song lyrics, Break Up, M/M, lapslock, sorry - Freeform, wrote this at 1 am lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crispy777
Summary: [based off of kwon jin-ah’s song, “the end”.]donghyuck knows that mark’s too afraid to do it himself,so he decides to let go.(even if he isn’t ready yet.)





	3 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> probably bad sorry guys but this will be a series for sure

_ 10:39 PM _

donghyuck asked mark to meet him at the vending machine nearly 20 minutes ago, but he guesses it’s fine. it’s probably better that he doesn’t see mark for long anyways.

“do you want to drink something?” he asks amidst the awkward silence. mark kicks at the ground lightly, his eyes turned downwards.

“cola.”

<strike> _ 3 minutes until we break up. _ </strike>

“...but you don’t like cola?”

“just.. you like it.”

_ ‘we haven’t said anything in a while, _

_ only awkward air surrounds us. _

_ you’re turned away, _

_ and you’re only letting out a sigh,’ _

donghyuck crouches down to grab the soda from the machine. he takes a peek at his boyfriend. mark stands silently with a far-away look on his face, uninterested in the scenery around him. well, it’s not exactly the most scenic, donghyuck thinks. they’ve met in a parking lot still wet with the rain, a single, white vending machine the only thing in the space, with the skyscrapers in the background. lights of blues, pinks, and yellows mix in with the surroundings, and reflect delicately off of mark’s pale face.

_ <strike>if it weren’t such a bad time, donghyuck would be admiring him in this setting.</strike> _

_ ‘you’re standing there with a face _

_ that i’ve never seen before.” _

_ 2:30 _

donghyuck hands mark his drink. he looks down at his own can, coffee, and picks at the tab on the top, his nail continuously scraping against it. mark reaches over to open it for him. donghyuck pulls away. mark lowers his hand.

_ 2:10 _

_ ‘you should’ve just told me you don’t like me anymore _

_ did you want to be remembered as a good person _

_ until the very end?’ _

they can’t meet each other’s eyes.

_ 1:50 _

donghyuck wonders how it got to this. if mark knows that he knows. he stops fidgeting with the tab, and stands in front of mark quietly in thought. he wonders how he hadn’t noticed sooner, how mark slowly distanced himself from him. how he was the only one in love.

_ ‘you slowly changed _

_ i waited for your calls that used to come every day _

_ i honestly can’t think of any day _

_ that was spent without you’ _

he wonders why he has to do this himself, why he’s doing this to himself. 

“should we… end this?”

“...why?” mark’s face scrunches up slightly in confusion.

“no reason, just.. thinking.”

_ 1:02 _

mark smiles slightly, and looks out again to the buildings. donghyuck watches him with glassy eyes. 

_ ‘i’ll go _

_ don’t try to put on a sorry face’ _

“mn… well… just say hi to me sometimes.” he gives a warm smile tinged with pity to donghyuck, and strokes his hair, before patting him on the shoulder and turning his back on him.

_ 00:03 _

donghyuck can only watch as his now ex-boyfriend walks away from him just like that, as if he hadn’t shattered his heart into millions of pieces.

_ 00:02 _

three years down the drain. he never looked back once.

_ 00:01 _

_ ‘don’t act like you’re doing this for me, _

_ you were ready for this. _

_ it hurts to see this side of you that i didn’t know, _

_ it hurts to see you becoming so cowardly.’ _

_ 00:00 _

donghyuck finally breaks down. he falls and squats over the ground, tears silently falling from his eyes, his sweater sleeves muffling his sniffling. he sheds tears all the way to the bus stop. 

it’s only until he gets there that he truly lets himself cry; his tears streaming down his face, loud sobs echoing in the empty street. it took only 3 minutes for his relationship to end bitterly; 3 minutes to feel like everything was collapsing in on himself. he chokes on his breath, and wipes away his tears as the bus pulls up. mark never looked at him with the familiar adoration in his eyes for a while. donghyuck supposes it really was over for longer than he knew. what a coward. a stupid, lovable coward. 


End file.
